Best Friend's Brother
by MusiknLove
Summary: Naruto has a crush on his best friend'd brother. Now who is is best friend? Why of course Sasuke! So who does our dear blonde have a crush on? Baesed on the video for Victoria Justice's Best Friend's Brother. ItaNaru and hint of SasuGaa or GaaSasu.


This is for the lovely Sophie on Tumblr (or atomsandelements here on ). If you guise have Tumblr and like Naruto then go follow her: fuckyeahnarutoboys.

So this is ItaNaru which is reallyy outta my couple zone but I heard the song and it popped into my head.

I like it and find it pretty cute. It's short but sweet (at least I think so). =]

Little note:

**.o.o.o.** - breaks between different days.

****** **- Naruto's imagination.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Naruto parked his car in front of the large two story house. Taking a deep breath, he got out and walked up the pathway to the house, glancing in the drive way at the black classic sports car that was sitting there. He grinned as he rung the door bell, fixing his hair in the reflection of the side windows.<p>

The door opened to reveal Sasuke who looked mildly irradiated. The raven opened the door wider and stepped back, allowing the blonde to walk in further. As he stepped into the living room, he saw the source of his best friends irritation. Sitting on the couch and floor were Itachi, Pein, Deidara and Kisame. The former two were sitting on the couch having a casual conversation while the latter two were on the floor playing some video game.

"We can go upstairs since the living room has been infected." Sasuke said shooting a glaring in the group's direction. Naruto nodded and followed him the stairs. He couldn't help but glance back down at the group as the made their way to the raven's room.

**.o.o.o.**

"Damn Kakashi for giving us so much home work." Sasuke grumbled glaring at the text books and notebooks around them.

"You know he gives us so much homework because he's never actually in class." Naruto commented laughing at the muttered curses that were directed to their silver haired teacher. "I'm going to get some more drink." he said picking up his cup and walking out of the room. He walked to the stairs and glanced over the railing at the group talking among each other.

The blonde's eyes lingered particularly on one of them. The person must have felt this because oynx eyes glanced up but Naruto quickly jumped out of sight. He waited a few seconds to make sure the older raven wasn't looking anymore and took off for the kitchen.

_'Naruto! What are you even doing with yourself? You are suppose to be cool, calm and collected. Not.. whatever this is!'_ Shaking his head he put the glass under the indention of the fridge to get some ice. His eyes finding themselves on the older raven once again and his mind began to wonder..

_**In Naruto's Mind:**_

Naruto came sliding into the living room on sock clad feet. He wore his outfit he had on when he arrive in, a light blue tank top with black cargo pants only now he had an orange button down shirt that was open with the sleeves rolled up. "Yeah, yeah, yeahhhh!" He sung into a wooden spoon as if he were on stage. "My best friend's brother is the one for me!"

Jumping onto the coffee table he grin down at the older raven, "Yeah, yeah, yeahhh!" He made the motions of playing air drums as he sung, "A punk rock drummer," He then reached up his hand taller than him self, "And he's 6 foot 3." The blonde fell back on to the couch as if in despair, "I don't want to," He then jumped back to life onto the table with a smirk at Itachi, "But I want to." Holding his hand to either side he sung, "'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!"

Naruto jumped down from the coffee table, "Yeah, yeah, yeahh!" He fell down into Itachi's lap with a grin, "My best friend's brother is the one for me!"

The blonde came back to the real world when he realized that the cup was plenty full and ice had started to fall all over the floor. As he muttered curse, he cleaned up the ice and poured himself a glass of Pepsi before hurrying back upstairs and ignoring Sasuke's question of what took he so long.

**.o.o.o.**

The sun had just started to set as Naruto pulled up to Sasuke's house. He pulled out his phone, texting the raven to hurry up. Sitting his phone in the cup holder, he heard noise behind him and looked in the rear view mirror. Pein, Kisame and Deidara were walking away from the open garage, the former two holding guitar cases.

Itachi waved to his band mates as they left. He seemed to see Naruto sitting in the car and leaned against the garage door frame. With a smirk he gracefully made his way to his drum set and began to play a bit. The beat then turns into the baseline of a song. Naruto's mind of course starts to wonder..

**_In Naruto's Mind:_**

The sun was shinning brightly in the tiny neighborhood the Uchihas lived in. Naruto stood on top of a dark blue corvette with a microphone stand in front of him, "Yeah, yeah, yeahhh! My best friend's brother is the one for me." He jumped down from the car and began dancing to the garage. "Yeah, yeah, yeahh!" Walking around the raven and running a hand across his arms and shoulders singing, "A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!"

The blonde did the dramatic 'damsel-in-distress' move leaning back with the back of his hand to his forehead, "I don't want to.." He stood in front of the drum set singing, But I want to 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind!" Dancing in front the drum set he finished singing, "Yeah, yeah, yeahhh! My best friend's brother is the one for me!"

This time Naruto was snapped back into reality by Sasuke popping him in the back of the head. The blonde turned on him with a glare and rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"You were zoning out." he said fixing the collar on his shirt.

"I was not." Naruto grumbled.

"Whatever, just drive." Sasuke said waving him on.

As Naruto drove away, fussing at his best friend for being so mean to him. Though he couldn't help but glance in the rear view mirror to see Itachi strolling out of the garage and watch as they drove away.

**.o.o.o.**

Soft pop music played throughout the local hang-out of Konoha. It served almost any food that you wanted and also serve as a club of sorts.

Naruto was sitting to Sasuke's left as eating his ramen as the raven ate his pizza. They were sitting around with Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai, Shino and Neji enjoy a night out of hanging with friends.

The blonde glanced across the room to the table near the stage where Itachi and his 'gang' were sitting. Every time the raven would look over to their table, the blonde would quickly look away and go back to eating his ramen.

"I have had enough of this." Sasuke said rolling his eyes earning the attention of everyone at the table. He turned to Naruto, "If you do not get your ass over there and talk to Itachi I will make you." Blue eyes widened at what the raven said, he opened his mouth opened but before he could say anything, Sasuke interrupted, "I'm not an idiot like you are."

Naruto just sat at the table looking down at his nearly empty bowl of ramen.

Sasuke sighed before calling out, "Hey Kiba! Give the idiot a mic."

Soon a mic was dropped down into the blonde's hands. Rock Lee grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the stage, "Come Naruto! Celebrate This Spring Time Of Youth And Flourish In Love!" the spandex clad man shouted pushing him onto the stage. He glanced at the table to the left of the stage where Itachi and the rest of the room was looking at him.

"Hit it dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

Music began to play and he realized that it was the song from his daydreams. Sasuke waved his friend on with a smirk. Naruto matched his smirk and began to sing, "Yeah, yeah, yeahhh! My best friend's brother is the one for me."

He looked at the older raven who sat back in his chair with a smirk as he watched the blonde, "Yeah  
>A punk rock drummer, and he's 6 foot 3! I don't want to.. but I want to 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind! Yeah, yeah, yeahhh! My best friend's brother is the one for me!"<p>

Jumping from the stage, he began to join everyone dancing around still singing, "Yeah, yeah, yeahhh! My best friend's brother is the one for me! Yeah, yeah, yeahhh! A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to.. but I want to 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind! Yeah, yeah, yeahhh! My best friend's brother is the one for me!"

As he was dancing he backed into someone. Turning around, Naruto realized that it was Itachi that he had run into. The raven smirked, "Best friend's brother is the one for you, huh?" he asked.

"Is he a punk rock drummer who's 6 foot 3?" the blonde questioned with a smirk of his own.

"Let's see.. I am a drummer. And I do believe I am 6 foot 3." Itachi said nodding.

"Well it seems like a can't get you outta my mind."

Itachi gave a small smile, "Seems like a pretty good thing sense the feeling is mutual."

Naruto let out a strangled squeal and grinned, "Oh really?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Itachi took Naruto's hand in his and led him away. They stopped at the time where the blonde was previous sitting at to see Sasuke's triumphant smirk. "About damn time." he said.

"Are you seriously cool about this?" Naruto questioned, not wanting this to ruin his friendship.

"Of course not." the younger raven said waving him off. "Plus," he glanced at the redhead sitting at the table who smirk and took a sip of his drink. "I think I'm pretty set."

"Awesome! We could so double date!" Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"No." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde cause his face to fall.

Itachi took Naruto's hand again, "Come on Naruto. Let's go get you some ramen."

"Ramen!" the blonde shouted running out of the club like establishment.

Itachi followed behind his blonde at a much slower pace.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it Sophie. =]<p>

Other readers, what did you think? Tell me cause I'd love to know what you guise think cause this is my first story for this couple.

*two finger salute* Laterz!


End file.
